Level Up
by yourmajestygreenbeen
Summary: A man is reborn into the narutoverse with the power of the gamer.
1. Chapter 1

**heyheyhey, back with my first story ever (not really). idea from gamer webtoon**

 **Update 6/30/18: i fixed this mess a little but it's still shitty. i changed his cringy character design and tried to fix a few other issues. i also removed the cheats and the previous life perks because it didn't seem to make sense with the storyline.**

 **dont read if ur triggered by lines**

* * *

The man gazes into the swallowing abyss of darkness that surrounds him. During his former life as a celebrity, Osamu was never deeply impacted by his anti-fans. Now he was dead because of one. A simple misunderstanding was all it took; flowers for his mother that were thought to be for a secret lover.

* * *

 **[Welcome to the game of life.]**

* * *

This box was the last thing he expects in death. He himself is no Christian but a video game is even more far-fetched than hell. However, it does seem better.

After about a minute, the box disappears and another one pops up, this time larger.

* * *

 **[LOAD GAME]**

 **[NEW GAME]**

 **[OPTIONS]**

 **[HELP]**

* * *

Osamu glances through the selection. He was a generation-z kid, born in 1997, so he did play video games in life. He stopped slowly; as he grew more popular he had less time to do things for fun.

He presses options and a different box is brought up in front of the previous one.

* * *

 **[DIFFICULTY]**

 **[GRAPHICS]**

 **[AUDIO]**

 **[LANGUAGE]**

 **[BACK]**

* * *

Osamu taps difficulty, expanding the box.

* * *

 **[EASY]**

 **[NORMAL]**

 **[HARD]**

 **[EXTREME]**

 **[IMPOSSIBLE]**

* * *

He chooses normal with slight hesitation. He's pretty sure that higher difficulty reaps better rewards, but he knows he isn't prepared for hard mode. After he selects his difficulty he is returned to the previous box.

The other options show selections that he isn't interested in exploring, so he exits options and returns to the first menu.

Osamu ignores the help box and moves directly into creating himself for the game. He taps the new game option, and a different menu appears.

* * *

 **SELECTING WORLD - ?**

 **[RANDOMIZE]**

* * *

Osamu taps randomize and the question mark blurs as it spins through options.

* * *

 **SELECTING WORLD - NARUTO**

 **[CONTINUE]**

* * *

He frowns. This is really getting strange, he thinks. His afterlife is a fictional world. He selects continue, the box is replaced by a much larger one.

* * *

 **CHARACTER CREATION**

 **NAME** \- N/A

 **STR** : ?

 **DEX** : ?

 **VIT** : ?

 **INT** : ?

 **WIS** : ?

 **LUK:** ?

 **RANDOM STAT ROLLS REMAINING** \- 5

 **[ROLL]**

* * *

There is no way to change his name, so Osamu assumes he has to roll his stats first. He taps on the roll button and watches as his stats blur.

* * *

 **CHARACTER CREATION**

 **NAME** \- N/A

 **HP:** 150

 **MP:** 100

 **CP:** 1000

 **STR:** 2

 **DEX:** 2

 **VIT:** 2

 **INT:** 10

 **WIS:** 4

 **LUK:** 4

 **RANDOM STAT ROLLS REMAINING - 4**

 **[ROLL AGAIN]/[CONTINUE]**

* * *

Osamu decides to roll again. He hopes that he can get a higher tier roll if that is a thing. Something better than the previous loadout. So, he taps roll again.

* * *

 **EPIC ROLL!**

 **CHARACTER CREATION**

 **NAME -** N/A

 **HP:** 500

 **MP:** 200

 **CP:** 10000

 **STR:** 4

 **DEX:** 6

 **VIT:** 10

 **INT:** 20

 **WIS:** 20

 **LUK:** 24

 **RANDOM STAT ROLLS REMAINING - 3**

 **[ROLL AGAIN]/[CONTINUE]**

* * *

Osamu flicks the continue button without a second thought, and the menu, once again, transforms.

* * *

 **[NAME YOUR CHARACTER]**

* * *

He is given another box with letters, so he types out his former name.

* * *

 **NAME - OSAMU TAKAHASHI**

 **[CONTINUE]/[BACK]**

* * *

Osamu hits continue, and the dark, endless abyss changes. He observes the room he is in. It reminds him of the Sims 3 Create a Character screen, to be honest. Which probably meant…

* * *

 **[APPEARANCE]**

* * *

Off to the side, another menu pops up. It has several bars that can probably be used to modify his character. Right now, the mirror showed his previous self, on Earth.

He was a little above average in his days of living, but alas, he is human and moves to make his character better looking.

He changes his brown eyes to black but decides to keep his jet black hair. Then, he messes with his facial features and body proportions.

Once he is satisfied he presses continue.

* * *

 **PERKS** \- choose one perk to accompany you to your new life

 **[TRUE EIDETIC MEMORY]** \- Allows the player to recall images in great detail. Can potentially recreate techniques after prolonged exposure.

 **[EMOTIONAL]** \- Allows the player to connect better with people, can potentially convert enemies to allies. Cancels some aspects of Gamer's Mind.

 **[QUICK MIND]** \- Players mind acts much faster than others. You can also think under stress much easier than others. Extension of Gamer's Mind.

* * *

A frown graces his face once again. In the end, he chooses eidetic memory. With his ability, it's probably the best choice. He taps continue, and the screen changes once more.

* * *

 **NAME** **\- OSAMU TAKAHASHI**

 **LVL:** 0

 **TITLE:** N/A

 **EXP:** 0/100

 **HP:** 500

 **MP:** 200

 **CP:** 10000

 **STR:** 1[4]

 **DEX:** 1[6]

 **VIT:** 1[10]

 **INT:** 20

 **WIS:** 20

 **LUK:** 24

 **STATUS:**

 **Newborn** -

 _-All physical stats locked to 1_

 _-This status is immediately removed once the player reaches 1 year of age_

 **[CONTINUE]/[BACK]**

* * *

Osamu wakes again and finds himself wrapped in a soft cloth.

* * *

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO START THE TUTORIAL?**

 **[YES]/[NO]**

* * *

He chooses yes, and the menu warps.

* * *

 **[Hello, young gamer! Welcome to the tutorial. To start out, please enter the INVENTORY menu!]**

* * *

' **Inventory** ,' Osamu thinks, and the blue box changes. The rectangle is filled with smaller squares, and there is a scroll bar off to the right.

* * *

 **[This is the inventory. Here, you can store anything and everything. The items in the inventory will not age or change until they exit the space. Quite a useful tool, if you ask me. If you need help on any of the menus in the future, press on the navy blue question mark in the corners.**

 **Please continue to the STATUS MENU.]**

* * *

He complies, and a familiar box shows up.

* * *

 **NAME - OSAMU TAKAHASHI**

 **LVL:** 0

 **TITLE:** N/A

 **EXP:** 0/100

 **HP:** 500 (Recovery Rate = 5 per 1 minute)

 **MP:** 200 (Recovery Rate = 15 per 1 minute)

 **CP:** 10000 (Recovery Rate = 500 per 1 minute)

 **STR:** 4 + 2 = 6

 **DEX:** 6

 **VIT:** 10

 **INT:** 20

 **WIS:** 20

 **LUK:** 24 +10 = 34

 **STAT POINTS:** 0

 **STATUS:**

 **Newborn** -

 _-All physical stats locked to 1_

 _-This status is immediately removed once the player reaches 1 year of age_

* * *

 **[Here, you can check your stats and any status effects you might have. You can also change your title. Your HP and CP will also be shown outside of the menu. This can be changed in OPTIONS. Each stat can be further studied by clicking on the abbreviation.**

 **Please continue to the SKILLS/PERKS menu.]**

* * *

Osamu played games in his previous life, so he already knows what the abbreviations mean, as well as what they do. He enters the skills and perks menu.

* * *

 **SKILLS:**

 **Gamer's Mind - LVL MAX (100.0%) Passive Skill**

 **Allows the player to think through all situations logically and composed.**

 _+Grants immunity to genjutsu_

 _+Grants immunity to psychological status_

 **Gamer's Body - LVL MAX (100.0%) Passive Skill**

 **Allows the player to live through life as a game.**

 _+HP and CP are fully replenished after sleep_

 _+Negates fatigue and damage to the body_

 **True Eidetic Memory - LVL MAX (100.0%) Passive Skill**

 **Allows the player to recall images in great detail.**

 _+Allows player to recreate skills after prolonged exposure_

* * *

So he has Gamer's mind. That explains why he hasn't gone insane, and why his emotions were hindered. Once finished, the box transforms into a large chunk of text.

* * *

 **QUESTS:**

 **Quests are mission assigned by the game interface and can be triggered by NPCs, the player, items, and much more. The rewards most commonly include EXP and currency, but can also vary from access to new locations/dungeons to increases in reputation.**

 **There are several types of quests - escort quests, gather quests, kill quests, and more, - and they are grouped into two categories. Main quests and side quests.**

 **Main quests are the most important quests but are not always related to the plot. The player can not decline these quests, but they have larger rewards. Failure of main quests results in penalties which can vary from lower EXP gains to death.**

 **Side quests are often trivial, but can also be quite large. These quests most frequently are used to acquaint the player with their setting and can be denied.**

 **Occasionally, there are bonus objectives for these quests. They are not required to complete the quest, but, if completed, increase the loot received for finishing the quest.**

* * *

 **ITEM QUALITY:**

 **Item quality determines the craftsmanship and rarity of an item. There are 6 different levels.**

 **Please note that some items can be upgraded through crafting.**

 **Poor Quality:**

 **These items are of low standard and are frequently made of second-hand material. They would be considered junk to anyone who may see them and can be rusted over or worn down so badly that they are unusable.**

 **Common Quality:**

 **Objects in this category are used in everyday life. They are not spectacular, nor are they shoddy, but they get the job done.**

 **Uncommon Quality:**

 **Items here are much less used in the household and are made of expensive materials. Objects that might fit in this category are higher level shinobi tools, such as sealing scrolls, explosive tags, and armors.**

 **Rare Quality:**

 **These objects are hard to come by, or extremely expensive. They are often made of materials that are hard to come by or take great skill to create. Most of these items have a special bonus or ability.**

 **Epic Quality:**

 **These are the rarest of the rare. They are almost impossible to craft, and any materials used to craft them are incredibly rare. Items here are often one of a kind. They are very likely to grant a unique ability.**

 **Legendary Quality:**

 **There will almost never be more than one of these items unless it is a material. They are astonishingly unique and great in power. Objects like these are very likely to grant the user an ability, but coming across one is a one is a million chance. You'd need incredible luck to find one.**

* * *

Osamu already knew most of that, but it is a good refresher. He closes the screen, and another pops up to replace it.

* * *

 **[For completing the tutorial, you have received 25 EXP.]**

* * *

He decides to finally look at his surroundings, now that that is over with. He is in what he infers to be a nursery - there are shoji walls, which lets in a nice natural light, and intricately designed ranma above them.

He is lying in a wooden crib with soft periwinkle sheets and blankets. The frame of the crib has 3D trees and mountains carved into it.

Osamu peeks over to the floor to see clean tatami mats, which meant that this room probably wasn't used much before him. He also spots a low table with an untrimmed bonsai tree set on top with a small jade statue and a small box on either side of it.

He likes his room, he decides.

* * *

A few hours have passed, according to the clock that is set in the corner of his vision, and his new father walks into his room.

* * *

 **Riku Takahashi - LVL 4 - Experienced Father**

* * *

Osamu safely assumes he has been born into a civilian clan after seeing the attire. His father is wearing a deep gray kimono with a black obi wrapped around it. A black haori was resting over his shoulders.

Riku smiles down at him and reaches into the crib to pick him up. Osamu is lifted into the air, cradled by the strong arms of his father. He stares up at Riku's face, studying his aristocratic features. Black hair, black eyes, sharp jawline, and broad shoulders.

* * *

 **[New Skill]**

 **Observe - LVL 1 (1.0%) MP Cost - 0**

 **Receive information on the target.**

* * *

A warm bottle is pressed to his lips, knocking him into focus. He drinks, the milk welcomed by his taste buds.

Once he finishes, his father holds him for a bit longer - probably to see if he needs to be burped, but Gamer's Body negates that, luckily (or unluckily, it could draw attention to him) - before setting him back into his crib and tucking him in with his blanket.

Once the older male leaves, Osamu decides to focus on his ability. Can he use abilities by thought? Or does he have to say them aloud?

 **'Observe,'** he thinks as he looks at the bonsai tree on a low sitting table.

* * *

 **Japanese Maple Bonsai - Normal Quality**

 **An untrimmed bonsai tree.**

* * *

So it does work, he muses. That means he can spam this technique while he can't move. He remembers a skill that he had in his previous life that he'd seen in fanfiction.

He calms his breathing and clears his mind. He lies like this for a few minutes before a soft ping reaches his ears.

* * *

 **[New Skill]**

 **Meditation - LVL 1 (2.1%) MP Cost - 0**

 **Increases MP and CP regen by 50%. Cannot be used in battle.**

* * *

Perfect. Now all he has left to do is endlessly spam the techniques.

* * *

 **there's probably some grammar issue in there oops**

 **anyways, i dont like using japanese words when writing in english but there's (obviously) no translation for the clothing**

 **constructive criticism is welcome,**

 **bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**wowee this storeee got a lot more attention than i had originally expected. i'll be replying to the comments here so just skip if you don't care**

 **MKaius:**

 **Good start. My only advice is not to get stuck on the details before his ninja years.**  
 **Too many people spend time explaining how their** **OC got every skill and how he trained it only for it not to be relevant later on. Focus on character interaction and keep the grinding in the background or as brief flashbacks.**  
 **Followed.**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _I know what you mean, but I don't want to skip too much. I won't go into extreme detail when it comes to Osamu gaining attacks and what not, but as you said, I want to have him interact with other characters. I personally dislike it when authors skip a bunch and then repeatedly go back into flashbacks. Thanks for the criticism though, and for the follow :)_

 **Lexus-Regis:**

 **good keep going**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _Thanks! I will be trying to update as much as possible :)_

 **CKLMF:**

 **I was expecting another 'in'famous somebody when i saw Osamu.**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _not really sure what you mean by this, but thanks?_

 **Hey (Guest):**

 **Hey: Eidetic memory is the ability to remember text and stuff**

 **Photographic memory is thought to be a myth, but you remember things like they are pictures in your head, forever.**  
 **Also, could you make it so that it's impossible to 'max' a skill? instead, you could make the skills evolve in combination with other skills until there is a skill that cannot be maxed out or something.**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _actually, I'm pretty sure eidetic memory is being able to remember an image in your mind for a minute or so, kind of like a camera, but it goes away eventually. Thanks though, I corrected some mistakes in chap1 and removed photographic memory, so you can check that out if you want._

 _As for maxing out a skill, I will make some evolve, but some (like gamers mind) will not. Thanks again for the suggestion and help!_

 **hey its meee (Guest):**

 **hey its meee: so uh first of all: in the gamers mind and body it says "allows the player" and then in eidetic memory, it's like "you can" so I would make the format one thing though it's really not that big of a deal.**

 **otherwise it pretty good I guess**  
 **sometimes the writing style is erratic tho like at first Osamu is written as an extremely unworried/crazy beesh and then the rest of the time he's like super calm which might be on purpose but like technically he had gamer's mind the entire time? idk but it not that bad can't wait till you publish the rest of the chapters so I can criticize more ;)))**

 **also u should know who this is**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _hey twin_

 _I fixed the first thing, thanks for letting me know about that lol._ _for the other part, Osamu doesn't have Gamer's Mind until after he is put into the baby's body (that sounds wrong). I'm gonna make Gamer's Mind have this bad side (spoiler alert111)._

 _wow did you just compliment me? wowowowow! yes, I know who you are._

 **Some Guy In An Ambulance:**

 **the "hot aisan" must be rice gum. we need to bring in iDubbz for this one**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _well, I'd sure hope it isn't rice gum, I might have to delete the story (and myself) if it is. also, i do agree that the summary is dumb, i'll have to change that._

 **Unknown9501:**

 **Do continue writing this please can't wait to see where it goes**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _I will hopefully not be abandoning this story, I have a lot of ideas for it so don't worry._

 **Thanks for all the reviews, now on with the story.**

* * *

About a week had passed since Osamu gained two new techniques, and since then he had done nothing but spam them. Endlessly.

 **OBSERVE - LVL 22 (27.8%) MP Cost - 0**

 **Recieve information on the target.**

 **MEDITATION - LVL 16 (7.6%) MP Cost - 0**

 **Increases MP and CP regen by 66%. Cannot be used in battle.**

Yes, he made great progress.

His parents mostly just changed his diaper and fed him, but since then nothing important has happened. Until now, that is.

 **SYSTEM UPDATE - 100%!**

\- **2 n** **ew menus**

Osamu frowns at the box and expands the only option available.

 **SYSTEM UPDATE - 100%!**

\- **2 n** **ew menus**

 **\+ SAVE MENU -** **Player can s** **ave checkpoints to return to. New updates will follow player to previous saves.**

 **\+ WAYPOINTS - Player can fast travel to unlocked locations and/or set their own points.**

A save menu seems a bit overpowered but Osamu wasn't complaining. He decides to save right away, just in case something goes wrong.

 **SAVE**

 **\- Age: 1 week, v1.1 update**

 **\- Empty Slot 2**

 **\- Empty Slot 3**

 **\- Empty Slot 4**

 **\- Empty Slot 5**

He closes the menu and enters the waypoint menu.

 **WAYPOINTS**

 **Set waypoint - YES/NO**

 **Map - Choose a location to fast travel to.**

So far he only has Konohagakure, his village (he'd figured that out after messing around with the map), and the Takahashi clan compound. The latter is much larger than he had first anticipated.

It is made up of the main house, a small neighborhood of smaller houses, a few stores, and a park.

Osamu was honestly surprised Konoha has enough room for such a large civilian clan compound. Despite that, the new update is very helpful in Osamu's opinion. He loved making overpowered techniques even more overpowered, who doesn't?

Unfortunately, he still needs to wait 3 more weeks until his physical stats are allowed to improve. He won't be able to improve his walking or create any new techniques for that matter.

Which means he has to spam his skills even more.

Osamu sighs and returns to meditating.

* * *

Finally, he is a month old and the newborn status disappears. Osamu immediately feels the change and realizes he can now run.

While that might sound awesome, it also meant he could be accused of being a spy; this was a ninja village after all. He knows he'll have to be a prodigy, the gamer ability is to overpowered to _not_ be.

So, he decides that over time he will "improve" his physical ability in front of his parents. He will be advanced for such a young age, but that is something he will have to deal with.

 **[New Skill]**

 **Manipulation - LVL 1 (1.0%) Passive Skill**

 **Improves ability to manipulate.**

+ _1% chance to manipulate_

 **[New Skill]**

 **Acting - LVL 1 (1.0%) Passive Skill**

 **Improves acting skill.**

 _+1% chance of fooling others._

He closes the tabs. While he would have to act when before his family when he is alone he will not. Now that he can move he can create a technique he has wanted to for a while.

Osamu raises his hand with his palm facing the ceiling and focuses on the strange feeling in his stomach - he never felt it on Earth, so it was easy to find - and concentrates on releasing the energy through his hand.

 **[New Skill]**

 **ID Create - LVL 1 (1.0%) MP Cost - Varies**

 **Creates a protected space. More ID's can be unlocked with leveling.**

 _-Empty ID_

He is pleased to find that everything has become silent and still. Osamu raises his hand to the same position and repeats the process.

 **[New Skill]**

 **ID Escape - LVL 1 (1.0%) MP Cost - 0**

 **Allows the player to leave Instant Dungeons. Sometimes certain requirements must be met to leave a dungeon.**

Perfect, he thinks as a bird chirps outside his window. There is one more thing Osamu wants to check so he opens his status menu.

 **NAME - OSAMU TAKAHASHI**

 **LVL:** 0

 **TITLE:** N/A

 **EXP:** 0/100

 **HP:** 500

 **MP:** 500 **(Recovery Rate = 5 per 1 minute)**

 **CP:** 4000 **(Recovery Rate = 100 per 1 minute)**

 **STR:** 4 + 2 = 6

 **DEX:** 6

 **VIT:** 10

 **INT:** 20

 **WIS:** 20

 **LUK:** 24 +10 = 34

 **STAT POINTS:** 0

 **STATUS:** N/A

 **SKILLS:**

 **Gamer's Mind - LVL MAX** **(100.0%) Passive Skill**

 **Allows the player to think through all situations logically and composed.**

 _+Grants immunity to genjutsu_

 _+Grants immunity to psychological status_

 **Gamer's Body** **\- LVL MAX** **(100.0%) Passive Skill**

 **Allows the player to live through life as a game.**

+ _H_ _P and CP are fully replenished after sleep_

 _+Negates fatigue_

 **True Eidetic Memory - LVL MAX (100.0%) Passive Skill**

 **Allows the player to recall images in great detail.**

 _+Allows player to recreate skills after prolonged exposure_

 **ID Create - LVL 1 (1.0%) MP Cost - Varies**

 **Creates a protected space. More ID's can be unlocked with leveling.**

 _+Empty ID_

 **ID Escape - LVL 1 (1.0%) MP Cost - 0**

 **Allows the player to leave Instant Dungeons. Sometimes certain requirements must be met to leave a dungeon.**

 **Manipulation - LVL 1 (1.0%) Passive Skill**

 **Improves ability to manipulate.**

+ _1% chance to manipulate others._

 **Acting - LVL 1 (1.0%) Passive Skill**

 **Improves acting skill.**

 _+1% chance of fooling others._

Osamu expands the gamer's body and looks into details. If it healed the body 100%, there would be no stunted growth if he trained early on, which helped tremendously. Luckily, his family was always busy so they will not bother him much.

He decides to work on his ID creation and escape - they are probably the best techniques in his current "arsenal." Out of all the fanfiction he has read in his previous life, he had never seen anyone expand on the skill.

He has many things to test once he grows a little older. For now, he will level it up.

* * *

 **lmao sorry for the short ass chapter...**

 **my twin and i brainstormed a bunch of ideas for this story so once i get through the beginning it will likely be updated faster. i hope**

 **anyways, if you have any suggestions for the story be sure to share them with me.**

 **thanks for all of the reviews and such, i didn't expect this story to do so well. also, sorry for how long it took me to get this up - i usually don't take this long to write so little**

 **bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**i'll be replying to the comments here so just skip if you don't care.**

 **u know who:**

 **if by brainstorming ideas you meant barging into my room while im coding and screaming in some sort of Cthulhu chant about not having any ideas and "oh my god help idk what to write!" then ya**

 **anyways i can help with that again maybe but some of ur sentences seemed awkward (only one or two that I had to go back and read so I wouldn't be confused) so get like a rubber duck or smth and just read it out loud and fix things that sound weird. might help a bit**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _... yikes gotta blast_

 _yup i have no imagination helpmepls_

 **HeyHey (Guest):**

 **Grinding is the best part?!**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _(° ͜ʖ°)_

 **Id createescape (Guest):**

 **It's an ability imparted by gaia unto all living beings, if he has it, everyone in the naruto world has it.**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _nobody other than him has enough mana in the narutoverse. i know that in the gamerverse everyone has it, but that's because everyone has mana, not chakra. if you look at his stats, you'll see that osamu has mana AND chakra, and the ID escape/create uses MANA._

 _hope that clears up your confusion_

* * *

Two months pass and Osamu still hadn't been outside of the main house.

He did learn of the existence of his two brothers. Why he did not meet them earlier, he did not know. However, the middle brother, Jun, seemed to have the least responsibility - he was the one who interacted with Osamu the most.

In fact, Osamu had barely seen his mother once during the three months he has lived. Jun was the one who Osamu spoke his "first" word to, and who watched him "learn" to walk. Jun is the one who realized Osamu is a prodigy.

 **SYSTEM UPDATE - 100%!**

 **-1 new menu**

 **-2 new instances**

Osamu stares up at the new update in bemusement and expands both options.

 **SYSTEM UPDATE - 100%!**

 **-1 new menu**

 **+REPUTATION SYSTEM - Allows player to track repute.**

 **-2 new instances**

 **+ARENA - Allows player to battle against enemies in a controlled environment.**

 **+TRAINING GROUNDS - Allows player to test techniques in a controlled environment.**

He already knows all about reputation systems in games, so he doesn't bother reading the details of that. The arena is pretty basic as well, so he expands the training grounds.

 **+TRAINING GROUNDS -** **Allows player to test techniques in a controlled environment.**

 _+25% EXP gains towards techniques_

That will surely help him in his training, he thinks. He also wonders if there is a time dilation involved with the training grounds, but he will figure that out later.

Osamu opens up his skills to recheck his progress.

 **SKILLS:**

 **Gamer's Mind - LVL MAX** **(100.0%) Passive Skill**

 **Allows the player to think through all situations logically and composed.**

 _+Grants immunity to genjutsu_

 _+Grants immunity to psychological status_

 **Gamer's Body** **\- LVL MAX** **(100.0%) Passive Skill**

 **Allows the player to live through life as a game.**

+ _H_ _P and CP are fully replenished after sleep_

 _+Negates fatigue_

 **True Eidetic Memory - LVL MAX (100.0%) Passive Skill**

 **Allows the player to recall images in great detail.**

 _+Allows player to recreate skills after prolonged exposure_

 **ID Create - LVL 24 (67.2%) MP Cost - Varies**

 **Creates a protected space. More ID's can be unlocked with leveling.**

 _+Empty ID_

 _+Zombie ID_

 _+Ghost ID_

 _+Time Dilation ID - 5:1_

 **ID Escape - LVL 24 (67.7%) MP Cost - 0**

 **Allows the player to leave Instant Dungeons. Sometimes certain requirements must be met to leave a dungeon.**

 **Manipulation - LVL 2 (92.5%) Passive Skill**

 **Improves ability to manipulate.**

+2 _% chance to manipulate others._

 **Acting - LVL 5 (23.9%) Passive Skill**

 **Improves acting skill.**

 _+5% chance of fooling others._

 **OBSERVE - LVL 27 (57.8%) MP Cost - 0**

 **Recieve information on the target.**

 **MEDITATION - LVL 34 (78.6%) MP Cost - 0**

 **Increases MP and CP regen by 84%. Cannot be used in battle.**

While he wanted to try out the other instant dungeons, he did not have any techniques used for battle, nor did he want to start using his chakra yet.

Osamu closes the menus and jumps when the door slams open loudly and Jun bursts into the room.

He turns to face his brother who seems very enthusiastic.

"Osamu!" Jun chirps, "Dad said I can walk you around the compound!"

Osamu smiles up at his brother as Jun skips over to his crib and lifts him out, setting him on his feet. He tunes out his brother's animated chatter and follows him out the front door and into the compound.

As they walk towards the miniature shopping district, Osamu takes in the sight. He sees his clanmates gossiping to each other, shops and - out of the corner of his eye - a library.

Another overpowered aspect of the gamer power - absorbing information.

He immediately makes a note to himself to visit the library, as his brother seems to want dango. He allows Jun to pull him over to the colorful stall and sits with him.

His brother orders Osamu milk and himself dango, and Osamu tries to relax into the afternoon moon - but finds he cannot.

* * *

The date on Osamu's interface works strangely.

There is no year. Instead, it counts down the time until "Naruto canon." Right now, it reads October 8th, 12 years before Naruto canon.

What happened 12 years before Naruto canon? Osamu asks himself this and comes to the conclusion that the Kyuubi will attack in 2 days.

He is not worried for his family. Jun may hold Osamu close to his heart, but gamer's mind makes it difficult to love, to be joyful, to be sorrowful, to _feel emotion_.

Osamu is not worried.

Instead, he concludes he must protect himself. A trip to the library is planned and he is on his way.

' **ID Create: Time Dilation** ' Osamu thinks, and the commotion in the background is silenced.

He quickly arrives at the library and inspects the interior. The bookcases are sectioned into topics, which makes everything easier for him.

Osamu frowns as he spots the jutsu section tucked into a corner. It is small, but he wonders why a civilian clan library has one. He concludes that it is probably a collection that accumulated over time.

It will benefit him anyways, so he walks towards it first.

There are maybe 11 books spread around the single bookshelf, so Osamu grabs one at random and reads the title. Chakra theory. He looks back to the shelf and finds chakra exercises, kunai techniques, hand seals, natural affinities, the Academy 3, a genjutsu, the body flicker, shadow shuriken and, surprisingly, hiding like a mole technique.

Not the largest collection, but helpful. Now to test a theory, he opens the body flicker book.

 **Would you like to learn this technique?**

 **YES/NO**

He presses yes, and the book shatters into a yellow light.

 **[New Skill]**

 **Body Flicker Technique -** **LVL 1 (1.0%) CP - Distance x 50**

 **Allows player to travel distances at extreme speed.**

Osamu exhales, relieved that there is no skill restriction. He then hides in a musty corner of the section and uses his ID escape. Thankfully there is nobody in the segment to spot him suddenly appear. He then turns to the bookshelf and sees all the books that he had just stuffed into his inventory.

He checks his inventory just in case - but all the books are still there. Which means he was accurate in his thinking. Absorbing a book in an instant dungeon did not cause it to shatter into nothingness in reality.

Osamu quickly re-enters his time dilation ID and grabs a few more books from the other sectors. Business, manners, and some others.

Then, he returns home.

He is able to absorb all the books except theory, but he expected as much. It does not matter anyway. His true eidetic memory allows him to consume information on the same level, although it takes a little more time.

Surprisingly, one of the books on theory gave Osamu an ability as well.

 **[New Skill]**

 **Bartering - LVL 12 (24.2%) - Passive Skill**

 **Improves players natural ability to bargain.**

 _+12% chance of players deals being accepted_

Not only that, but it worked like the sims. The more of the book he read, the higher the skill got.

* * *

It is the day of the Kyuubi attack when Osamu gets his first quest.

 **[New Quest]**

 **The Kyuubi Attack!**

 **Objective: Survive the Kyuubi attacking Konoha!**

 **Bonus Objective 1: Successfully use a technique on the Kyuubi**

 **Bonus Objective 2: ?**

 **Rewards:**

 **Objective: 10000 EXP, 100000 Ryo, 5 Stat Points**

 **Bonus Objective(s): ?**

 **Failure: Death**

 **YES/** NO

He idly notices the grayed out option for no and sighs, pressing yes. As the quest closes he opens up the save menu and saves in the second slot.

 **SAVE**

 **\- Age: 1 week, v1.1 update**

 **\- Age: 9 weeks, v1.2 update**

 **\- Empty Slot 3**

 **\- Empty Slot 4**

 **\- Empty Slot 5**

He proceeds to close the tab and uses one of his techniques.

' **ID Create: Time Dilation** ," Osamu thinks, and the world darkens with a piercing silence.

Honesty, he never realized just how _boring_ grinding was. Before, when he could be drinking a soda and snacking on chips (both of which were definitely _not_ part of his idol diet) while spamming buttons it had been amusing.

Now, after doing absolutely nothing but repeating the same exact phrases in his head over and over and _over and over_ he was really getting tired of it.

Well, not tired to be exact. Though, he still hadn't slept since coming into the narutoverse; he'd never gotten his HP, CP, or MP low enough to need it.

It was more like Osamu was bored, but he couldn't _be_ bored so it was really this weird sensation or limbo of some sorts.

He really hoped that **[Observe]** counted as a technique because _damn,_ that would make his life easier. Free shit is always a plus. Plus, it's not like he could die with save system.

So, free shit.

But first, he had to grind his skills.

* * *

 **sorry? i guess**

 **i mean, i dont have an updating schedule and i probably never will so just enjoy this**

 **ive sat and stared at this for so long and decided i needed to throw it at yall so here**

 **yes, it's hella short.**

 **yes, i regret a lot.**

 **but take it anyways.. ill try to update soon.**

 **b y e**


	4. Chapter 4

**i'll be replying to the comments here so just skip if you don't care.**

 **CriticalFanatic:**

 **Love your story, can't wait for an update xD (longer chapters please)**

 _and_

 **interesting**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _thanks :)))_

 _right now im starting up the story and world building n stff so the chapters are short as hell_

 _i want to make them larger so youll see that when i actually get into the plot n stuff_

 **merendinoemiliano:**

 **This could be an interesting story. I just hope the protagonist won't be too op or have a dumb up the good work and good year.**

 _and_

 **and won't have a stupid harem, i wanted to say**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _yes i am trying to keep him not OP, please slap me though your screen if he does wander too far that way_

 _also i will absolutely not have a harem lmao. just no._

 _there might not even be a pairing so.._

 _thanks for review :)_

 **draconianking:**

 **More Please I Beg Of Thee**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _yes ok_

 **Blazing heart frigid soul:**

 **Cross over elaments would be nice no naruto x Hinata or Sakura would be greatly appreciated it's starting to get rediculis with how many stories existence for those two ships I'd actually like to see Ami on team 7 rather than Sakura her rival has no development and is a blank slate meaning you can put her in any clan and give her abilities I actually wonder if in Canon she was a Uchiha because at some point Ami just doesn't seem to exist and no one really mentions her worse if she is because Sakura and ino are so far up sauskes ass the neglected to see the cold hard reality that someone in their age group was brutally murdered and didn't give two fucks to even remember she existed besides the point I'm actually down for the naruto X Ami shipping sauske can have a fucking watermelon he doesn't care about sex and I hate Sakura as a character so she can do whatever probably kaboto shipping I strangely see them together committing necrophilia with their corpse possession technique and modifying their own bodies and other such immoral creepy dark shit I'm actually hoping your protagonist gets a Heram and tayua and kin are part of it as to Hinata I see a strange neji Hinata kiba threesome being the most likely outcome I have no idea why.**

 _and_

 **That was was kinda vage but still fun.**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _1\. no its very very unlikely ill add crossover elements_

 _2\. i might not even put in ships_

 _3\. ami will not play a part in this spinoff, sorry. also, she had purple hair and had a civilian background as far as i am concerned. she was put in the story as a person to develop sakura._

 _4\. chill_

 _5\. don't disrespect kabuto yo_

 _6\. no_

 _7\. there will not be a harem_

 _8\. there will not be a harem_

 _9. **there will not be a harem**_

 _10\. i am not a fan of incest, so no_

 _11\. chill_

 _thanks, i guess? is vague a good or bad thing? what do you mean? idk._

 **Last Tyrant:**

 **Thanks for the chapter, also eidetic memory is the ability to recall images with vividness bordering on actual visual perception (Seeing it at the current time), it doesn't necessarily have to only be possible for a brief time after the event, though that is how its usually described as that's the limit of human memory.**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _ya :)_

 _i did minor research and came to the conclusion that eidetic memory is like having an image in your head for a short moment but if you blink/disturb the image it goes away. however, i don't think it has been proven to be a real thing so it varies i guess. that's why i put "true eidetic", just for shits and giggles you know?_

 _but ya thanks!_

 **Srsly (Guest):**

 **Id create was never part of the gamer power, it's something gaia allows all inhabitants of her world to use. If he can use it, everyone can use it.**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _gaia.. isnt going to be a big part of this story. if you were looking for that, sorry._

 _ill say this again: the reason everyone in the gamerverse could use the ID is because everyone in that world had some form of mana. nobody except a select few in the naruto verse are going to even have mana. everyone else has chakra. osamu has mana and chakra. he can use id create because he has mana, not because he is the gamer._

 _also, the narutoverse is not gaia's domain - so she wouldn't blessing anyone. _

_if you want everyone to be able to use ID's, this is not the fan fiction for you, sorry._

 **gasacan90:**

 **I enjoyed so far. I'll be following this story.**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _thanks!_

 ** _also, to everyone who is reading this, if yall have any ideas i would appreciate if you could share them. i am lacking in imagination... i kind of want to do over a few things, but i might just make another story entirely. so if you have any suggestions or requests, go ahead and let me know._**

 **Heart (Guest):**

 **Hm. Odd take on the Gamers Mind. Usually, it only kicks on when the Gamer is in combat or has high running emotions. ...but this one just doesn't care. I'm a bit concerned about whether or not we, the audience, will even get involved or care about said character because well, he doesn't care. So far, he is not extremely relatable. Also, really quest, really? Sigh. Just some thoughts and concerns. Peace.**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _omg thanks so much for this comment i love you. i need constructive criticism._

 _yea, i wanted to do some different take on the gamers mind, but idk how itll go. i hope ill be able to tangle his confliction into the story, but im not very good at it so... help?_

 _as for the quest, dont worry, im not about to make him some retarded overpowered asshole... you'll see._

 **merendinoemiliano:**

 **Update, please.**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _im trying lol. i dont have a consistent writing schedule so uh oops_

 **RealistIze:**

 **Will this be continued, your majesty?**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _lolwat. also i hope so but like i dont like some parts soooooooooooo_

 **Adara Starborn:**

 **Update soon. I love self insert gamers and there aren't much out there. Thanks.**

 _yourmajestygreenbeen:_

 _this isnt a self-insert lol. I just wanted to write a gamer but had no character in mind so i made one up in less than 5 minutes (bad idea). heres yer update._

 _ **ALSO, I HAVE PUT CHANGES IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, READ AGAIN. HOWEVER, THEY ARE JUST SMALL **DETAILS THAT ARE NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR THAT TO BE NECESSARY.** **_

**_THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME_**

* * *

Unfortunately, Osamu is still a child; a baby. Even as the gamer, being just over 2 months old keeps him from doing much. From achieving much. Especially in a world full of ninja, always suspicious.

Still, four days should be enough, right?

But, alas, the Kyuubi is a millennium-old chakra beast with the power to topple mountains and destroy villages in one sweep.

He is just a child, but he is also an adult. He has no time for doubtful thinking. He must train. He must improve.

' **Inventory** ,' Osamu commands and pulls several books out of the suspension.

The first book he absorbs is on chakra exercises. Then, kunai techniques and hand seals.

 **[New Skill]**

 **Chakra Manipulation** **\- LVL 1 (0.0%) - Passive Skill**

 **Improves players ability to manipulate chakra.**

 _+100 CP_

 _-.5% CP usage_

 **[New Skill]**

 **Kunai Mastery - LVL 1 (0.0%) - Passive Skill**

 **Improves players ability to use kunai.**

 _+1% damage with kunai_

 _+2% throwing speed with kunai_

 _+1% throwing accuracy with a kunai_

 **[New Skill]**

 **Hand Seals - LVL 1 (0.0%) - Passive Skill**

 **Improves players ability to use hand seals.**

 _-1% casting speed for techniques requiring chakra_

While these techniques will certainly be useful in the long run, they are not right now. He needs active skills, that will help him stay alive.

So, he extracts the book containing the information for the academy three. As simple as they are, the techniques will likely prove to be helpful.

 **[New Skill]**

 **Body Replacement Technique -LVL 1 (0.0%) - Active Skill**

 **Switches players body with a nearby object.**

 **Cost - 100 CP**

 **[New Skill]**

 **Clone Technique - LVL 1 (0.0%) - Active Skill**

 **Creates an illusion of the player.**

 **Cost - 50 CP**

 **[New Skill]**

 **Transformation Technique - LVL 1 (0.0%) - Active Skill**

 **Creates an illusion over the player or specified objects to appear as something else.**

 **Cost - 1 CP per second**

This is all Osamu plans to learn as of now, and it should be all he needs. He does not plan to get involved in the Kyuubi invasion at all if he can avoid it. He will use his instant dungeons to stay out of the destruction, and if he should need to he can return to a previous save.

He has everything he needs, for now, so he enters his time dilated instant dimension. He can never be too safe, so he trains.

* * *

Approximately 70 hours later of harsh spamming later, and all of his new skills have settled over 10.

 **Body Replacement Technique -LVL 10 (27.2%) - Active Skill**

 **Switches players body with a nearby object.**

 **Cost - 90 CP**

 **Clone Technique - LVL 10 (87.0%) - Active Skill**

 **Creates an illusion of the player.**

 **Cost - 45 CP**

 **Transformation Technique - LVL 10 (56.6%) - Active Skill**

 **Creates an illusion over the player or specified objects to appear as something else.**

 **Cost - 1 CP per 3 second**

 **Chakra Manipulation - LVL 15 (59.2%) - Passive Skill**

 **Improves players ability to manipulate chakra.**

 _+250 CP_

 _-7.5% CP usage_

 **Kunai Mastery - LVL 13 (23.4%) - Passive Skill**

 **Improves players ability to use kunai.**

 _+13% damage with kunai_

 _+26% throwing speed with kunai_

 _+13% throwing accuracy with a kunai_

 **Hand Seals - LVL 12 (45.3%) - Passive Skill**

 **Improves players ability to use hand seals.**

 _-12% casting speed for techniques requiring chakra_

It is unlikely that Osamu will have to use any of these techniques, but it does not hurt to have them prepared.

Prepared for the Kyuubi invasion, which is bound to happen in an hour or so. He exits his ID, returning to his room. He is very lucky that nobody bothered him during the 14 hours he disappeared for.

Although, it is not like he gets much attention. As the clan head's youngest son, he is mostly overlooked. Especially because of the business civilian clans commonly deal with. They are vastly overshadowed by the ninja clans and instead work with traders and investments, which takes up most of everyone's time.

He wonders if this busyness is really caused by work, or if it was tailored by the game to help him. Either way, he is thankful for it.

* * *

Two hours pass before he is given the warning.

 **[DANGER DETECTED]**

 **Malicious Energy Detected!**

Osamu jumps to his feet as a strong wind flies through the compound, plastering his hair to his face. Concrete and wood from buildings are lifted up, and he hears some of the rubble splinter into a nearby house.

He wants to get a glimpse of the Kyuubi first, so he runs out of the compound. He immediately regrets his decision as he spots a boulder fly over his shoulder and smash into a nearby.

Osamu slips into his time dilation dungeon, and everything stills. It's a wild contrast, but then he hears a boom. His head shoots up, shocked because nothing should be able to get into his dungeon. He had observed his family members, and none of them possessed mana. Which was, as far as he was concerned, necessary to access his ID's.

He uses his **Body Replacement Technique** , switching places with a stick as he heads towards the ruckus. His eyes widen as he spots the large orange figure. He is pushed to the ground as the pressure slams into him, and he loses his ability to breath. The malevolent chakra surrounds him, and he feels his fear being physically repressed by his gamer's mind.

Terror wracks through Osamu's body, only to be yanked away quickly, and he is stuck panting on the ground. He gathers his thoughts as best as possible and remembers his quest - and what he wants to test.

' **Observe,** ' he thinks weakly, and two menus materialize before him, visible solely to him.

 **NAME - ?**

 **LVL - ?**

 **TITLE - The Nine-Tailed Fox**

 **AGE - ?**

 **DESCRIPTION - ?**

The second menu is what he hoped for.

 **Quest [** **The Kyuubi Attack!] Bonus Objective Complete!**

 **\- Successfully use a technique on the Kyuubi**

He swipes both menus out of his vision and immediately breaks out of his instant dungeon. He feels the pressure lift from his mind and from his body and collapses onto the ground. Although he has only been in the real, unillusioned world for roughly three months, his body is - as approximated by himself - roughly 5 months. However, his gamers body combined with a high strength and dexterity (for babies, that is) allows him to walk without any issues.

Not that he could just walk around freely. Despite being mostly overlooked, he still was the son of a clan head, and even though his clan is civilian and not-at-all known, this world is full of suspicious, skeptical, and distrustful powerhouses.

Osamu can risk being found out, with the save option allowing him to do essentially whatever he wants without consequences, but he does not want to. He likes to be efficient, and messing around will not help him.

So, he lies there, recovering his breath as chaos explodes around him. He feels hands wrap around him gently, and he his held tightly to a strangers chest as the woman runs for the shelter. It is likely that his high luck stat has something to do with this - in a village being raided by a man controlling a demon, a woman was thinking straight enough to pick a child off the ground.

Osamu assumes she is a shinobi - no civilian of Konoha would put their lives on the line for another human. Especially a child.

Although he is thankful that she saved him from a reset, he must keep his guard up. If the woman really is a shinobi, she will be able to see through his masks much easier - and he cannot risk that.

* * *

 **HI THERE**

 **anyways yea im pretty sure the comments section is larger than the actual content fuck**

 **i wrote this late at night soooooooooooooooooooo it probably has a lot of fukin issues**

 **if yall think anything is too op or whatever, let me know. please.**

 **constructive criticism is a yes please help me really i suck at writing**

 **im also shit at writing emotions so if you have any tips thatd be great**

 **and ill say this again down here...**

 ** _to everyone who is reading this, if yall have any ideas i would appreciate if you could share them. i am lacking in imagination... i kind of want to do over a few things, but i might just make another story entirely. so if you have any suggestions or requests, go ahead and let me know_**

 ** _adios ameegos_**

 ** _yourmajestygreenbeen_**

 **p.s. sorry for the short chapter :(**


	5. Chapter 5

hi.

yea i am a disappointment.

bt anyways i wanted to have a small discussion lol help

so i really fucking hate the first chapter of this story and ive accidentally created a three month old ninja (like the fuck? man)

i wnann go back and change it and i will but fist just read this ok

this is an authors note from the bottom of my hear. also from now on ill only be replying to comments that have something to reply to in order to avoid that awkward 2:3 story to comment section ratio.

so uh i if you have any suggestions for the story going forewards, dont be afraid to message me and tell me them because lucifer damned to i need some help...

also i want to create a new story so if you want something specific to be written please tell me because maybe ill like that and write it. with kudos to you, of course , for suggesting it.

i was going to answer comments but as soon as i finished i (accidentally) closed the page so imma just kms instead


End file.
